Nathalie Hawkings
Character Nathalie Hawkings Also known as: * Secretary Hawkings Status: Alive Date of Birth: June 29th, 1991 Place of birth: Grapeseed, San Andreas Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Ryan Krinberg * Andrew Warren * Elaine Crawford * Michael Defledhead * Chris Lopez * N.O.O.S.E Enemies: * Immigrants * Marabunta Grande Job: * N.O.O.S.E Secretary * Ex-Federal Agent * Ex-Police Lieutenant * Ex-Park Ranger Handle: @Nath_Hawkings Creation Date: Feburary 2015 Nathalie Hawkings is a registered character. She was created in February of 2015. Biography Nathalie DeLoira Hawkings was born in Grapeseed, Blaine County, San Andreas on June 29, 1991, descendant from a father of British origin that worked as a security guard in the now disappeared Grapeseed Union Bank and a mother from French origin that worked as a waitress in a Paleto Bay restaurant. Her childhood is marked by the death of her parents at an early age during a car accident in Palomino Freeway in 1992, she spent the majority of her childhood under the care of her aunt in Paleto Bay. In 2008 she became part of the Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps at the Paleto Bay High School in an attempt to pursue a career in the United States Armed Forces but she dropped it in favor to study at the ULSA. When she left High School in 2009 she moved to Los Santos and rented a house in Mirror Park, thanks to a tuition program from the San Andreas Governor Office at the time, she was selected for a scholarship in USLA. She obtained a Ph.D. in Law in 2011. In 2012 she signed up in the FIB Academy to become Special Agent which she successfully did and became an appointed Special Agent in 2015. She had a normal career until a scandal in late 2015 in which a FIB Agent called Callum Wardell accused her of being part of a plot that kidnapped and killed his brother a FIB Agent Isaf Sheeder, due to the massive media attention this brought, the directive of the FIB LS Division forced her to quit, but a later investigation conducted by Internal Affairs proved that such accusations where false but Nathalie already decided that she will not return to the FIB. She left Los Santos and returned to Paleto Bay. After a time of being unemployed the LSPD offer her an opportunity to return to the Law Enforcement job and in 2016 she joined the LSPD Academy and became a Police Officer that same year. She expended a great time in the LSPD and managed her way to the rank of 1st Police Lieutenant. In late 2017 she left the LSPD and Los Santos and moved to Paleto Bay and applied for a position in the San Andreas State Park Rangers on which she got accepted. After the reelection of Ryan Krinberg, she received a call from his office with the offering of becoming the next secretary of the N.O.O.S.E; after a time of thinking, she accepted and she left the Park Rangers and San Andreas in December 2017. In January 2nd, 2018, Nathalie took the oath and became the 7th Secretary of the N.O.O.S.E. She has now been in that position for two years. Personality Nathalie is a fierce supporter of law enforcement and someone who does not hesitate to take action if the law is violated. Although many have speculated she has a political motivation, Nathalie has stated plenty of times that she does not have political visions but rather in the interest and the safety of the American people. She also stated that she does not hold any kind of affiliation with the Republican Party. This, however, has not stopped Nathalie openly sharing her complete support for the Krinberg administration. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery nathalietwitter.jpeg|Nathalie's profile picture nathaliegal2.jpeg|Nathalie speaking with Ryan Krinberg Nathalie standing.jpeg|Nathalie standing __NOEDITSECTION__